


Senior Year

by doggsarefun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: :/, Eric Son, Gen, School Life, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggsarefun/pseuds/doggsarefun
Summary: Eric feels the stress of his school work





	Senior Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for my English class with the prompt 'Do teachers understand that you take other classes' in mind.  
> I'm not sure if this counts as fan fiction but I hope you enjoy. :)

Every day it takes Eric almost an hour to get home after school. His heavy backpack, stuffed with textbooks and his binder, is like a ball and chain weighing him down, making his 3km walk even longer. “Jesus Christ,” Eric swore to himself, “do my teachers know that my back is going to break any day now?”

Eric used to enjoy many things that he was free to do after school. He loved relaxing on the couch and watching TV until his neighbour, Juyeon, would come over to get him. The two boys would play outside (or inside, depending on the weather) until dinner, and then again until it was their bedtime. Together they played hide and seek, rode their bikes up and down the street until they had their clothes drenched in sweat, and played many other made up games only little kids could cook up. Eric really cherished his time with Juyeon. Juyeon was like an older sibling who actually enjoyed Eric’s company. However, when Juyeon hit his first year of high school, things began to change. Eric was just starting middle school and had far less responsibility when it came to school. Playing outside together was quite often cut short whenever Juyeon’s mom called him inside to do his homework. Eric grew lonely without Juyeon. Most of his school friends lived too far away from his house to walk, and the other kids who lived on his street were too young for his liking.

Even in the first month of his senior year, Eric already felt dead tired from the work he was being assigned on a daily basis. Today it was questions 5-23 in his math textbook and chapters 8-11 in Le Charretier de la Providence. He also had an essay to complete by the end of the month. He could easily just not do the work, but Eric’s parents are expecting him to apply to the same prestigious university as his older sister. Therefore, slacking in any of his courses is not an option. Being the youngest sibling is a heavy burden to bear.

Often while doing his homework late at night, Eric would cry, overwhelmed with everything he had been given. Other days he would have a bitter feeling swirling deep inside his chest. He would curse his teachers for not thinking about his well being. Yet, Eric knows that soon high school will be over and university will begin. His workload now will be nothing compared to then. So, for now, he will enjoy his “freedom” and count his blessings because he is lucky after all, isn’t he?


End file.
